


beg my way

by fxbricxtedrexlity



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, enjoy this sin, like smut for the opening scene lmao, this is rlly filthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxbricxtedrexlity/pseuds/fxbricxtedrexlity
Summary: ::“Don’t you dare,” Yongsun purrs, her words seemingly have a direct pull at Byulyi’s cock, knuckles white from how hard she’s been holding on to the leather seats. “We’re getting off in a few minutes.”Her brain is stuck on getting off, barely suppressing a moan.“Stop that, then,” there’s an edge of a whimper in her voice, can’t imagine what she must look like right now.She sees a devilish grin, biting her lip when the hand deliberately wraps around the outline of her cock against her dress pants, and oh god, why am I getting hard?::moonsun. yong had a hunch that byulyi might have a kink that she’s not aware of. she was right. aka soft dom!yong and g!p byul’s vv healthy sex life and relationship.::
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	beg my way

**Author's Note:**

>   
> a tad bit of warning before you proceed :)  
> this fic contains explicit sexual content, a woman with a penis, and dom/sub themes  
> if some of the warnings put you off, please press the back button now :)  
> relationship between mamamoo's moonbyul and solar  
> i respect each and every one of the characters and real people i used in this fic
> 
> i guess that’s all, please enjoy :)  
> 

**::**

_beg my way_

**::**

this story is for a friend :)

**::**

_let me fuck with you_

_is that what you want?_

_even if it rips you apart?_

_so, drive slow, drive slow_

_let me see your face_

_let me see it glow_

_haunted; stwo ft. sevdaliza_

**::**

_moonsun. yong had a hunch that byulyi might have a kink that she’s not aware of. she was right. aka soft dom!yong and g!p byul’s vv healthy sex life and relationship._

**::**

It’s been on the back of Yongsun’s mind for a while now.

The bed shakes, rocking in time with wet skin slapping against each other. Yongsun’s eyes trace the way Byulyi’s arm shakes from holding herself up, the line of tension in between her eyebrows, sweat dripping down the side of her beautifully scrunched up face, hands roaming to caress the way her girlfriend’s muscles flex and move.

“Byul-ah,” she whispers, feeling the familiar way her abdomen tightens, legs feeling restless as she wraps it tighter against narrow hips, words itching at the tip of her tongue. “I’m so close. Hold it for me, baby. So close.”

The effect is instantaneous, Byulyi’s hips stuttering at the request, moaning high and feminine, before bringing a thumb down to make tight circles against Yongsun’s clit. She clenches against the heat inside of her, feeling Byulyi shaking with the effort to keep her orgasm at bay.

It’s the visuals of it—the glassy look on her girlfriend’s eyes as she stares down, completely lost with a single-minded goal, breath hitching every time she bottoms out—that does it, Yongsun’s back arching, arms slithering against their sheets restlessly, and Byulyi’s a slave to the request earlier.

“Fuck,” Byulyi swears, falling on her elbows as she thrusts deep, before circling her hips in the way that Yongsun likes when she’s coming down from an orgasm, feeling light-headed at holding back her own. The heat around her cock is criminal, wet, and absolutely dripping when she pushes back inside, biting her own wrist to keep herself sane.

Yongsun shudders, bones settling like liquid, smoothing Byulyi’s hair back with a hand. One, two thrusts, then she bites at a red earlobe, relishing at the shudder running through the body on top of her.

“Okay,” she whispers, hand drifting down until it’s cupping a flexing ass, canting her hips upwards enticingly. “, you can come now, Byul-ah. Did so well.”

Like thunder clapping among the clouds, Byulyi can only scream, feeling herself exploding and almost crying at the immense relief. The edges of her vision turn white, can only focus on grinding her hips forward, and it’s almost _too much_.

The force of her girlfriend’s orgasm draws a smirk on Yongsun’s face, cradling Byulyi’s head against her breasts as they bask in the afterglow.

She considers it a successful experiment.

**::**

The squeaking keeps on bothering Yongsun.

Byulyi throws her a smile over a bare shoulder, shaking her head.

“Okay, I got this,” she kisses the side of Yongsun’s head, steering the shopping cart away from her girlfriend’s irritated glare at the one uncooperative wheel. Yongsun softens some, watching the way her girlfriend’s toned arms flex as she pushes their half-filled cart, the lighting of the grocery store just a tiny bit unfair.

“Why can’t they clean the damn things even once a month. That’s forgiving considering how many people buy groceries _every_ day.” She’s pouting judging by her voice, hidden under her glasses and face mask.

Years of doing this together gave a fluidity in their motions. Yongsun has the list on her phone, not minding having to powerwalk down every aisle until she has an armful. Going back to Byulyi who hasn’t left the aisle for the past five minutes with their cart, intently looking at three different snacks.

She bumps their hips, jostling the photographer out of wordlessly reciting everything from the label of the boxes.

“Hurry up, there’s a sale on eggs.”

A box is left on the shelf, Byulyi holding up the two. “This one has less sugar on the back but this says less sugar at the front.”

She knows well enough that Byulyi won’t really take her advice and will just spend another eternity staring. “Your call.” Yongsun snickers when Byulyi picks the exact one she picks every week, shaking her head at the confused look the photographer gave her.

“What?”

Shaking her head, she reminds: “Eggs. Let’s go.”

Byulyi hums, dutifully steering their cart. It’s when they’re in line to pay that Yongsun remembers it.

“I forgot to buy something outside, be right back,” Yongsun informs her with a pat to the arm, rounding out of the checkout line and to the flower shop out of sight. The bell chimes, delightful and light, sunlight streaming in from all the floor-to-ceiling windows on three sides.

“Good morning! Looking for anything specific?” A boy that couldn’t be in his twenties chimed from the other side of the register, a spread of red roses in front of him, in the middle of taking out the thorns.

A finger traces the petals softly, the scent of nature wrapping around her that Yongsun makes a mental note to book them a vacation whenever they’re both free.

“Pink roses.” She tells him, the boy eagerly showing her three different bouquet styles, giving her a moment to inspect everything before telling her that he can arrange a new one for her if she wants. “No, this is alright.”

He rings her up, was looking down when Yongsun took down her mask to catch a whiff of the arrangement, and promptly drops her change when he finally takes in who’s in his shop.

“Oh my god, you’re—singer—“ he seemed embarrassed with the way he reacted, sweeping the loose coins back into his palms and Yongsun just smiles at him, used to it.

“Do you want me to sign something? The flowers are really lovely.” She ends up signing the back of his phone case, winking when he just stared in awe at the Sharpie inside her purse. “Gotta be prepared all the time, you’ll never know.”

“He’s a lucky man,” he comments, eyeing the flowers in her arms. Yongsun raises an eyebrow, one hand on the door, and levels him with a stare. He squirms. “Woman?”

Yongsun nods, holding her fingers up in a wave, laughter barely restrained by her lips as she barrels against Byulyi who’s got two bags leaning against her legs right outside the store.

“Hey, giggly,” Byulyi greets, softening at the sight of flowers.

“For you,” she hands the flowers over, taking one bag and happily accepting the ice cream cone Byulyi got her. “Cool trade.”

“Pink,” Byulyi echoes, but keeps it balanced on top of her lap as they pull out of the parking lot.

Yongsun wipes the corner of her mouth from excess sweetness before leaning over the best she could with her seatbelt on, doing the same for her girlfriend. “Look it up when we get home.”

She squeals a few hours later, batting away Byulyi’s hands tickling her sides, both of them grinning widely. On the screen of Byulyi’s phone is a flower dictionary.

“I appreciate you, too.” Byulyi spells against her skin later when they’re in bed, the vase of flowers by Byulyi’s side of the bed.

**::**

Byulyi groans, trying her damn hardest not to thrust up against the warm palm right _there_. She feels a skim of lips against the shell of her ear, Yongsun’s low laugh is more air than sound and it makes her shiver. Thank god the partition is up or else she’ll be mortified.

“Don’t you dare,” Yongsun purrs, her words seemingly have a direct pull at Byulyi’s cock, knuckles white from how hard she’s been holding on to the leather seats. “We’re getting off in a few minutes.”

Her brain is stuck on _getting off_ , barely suppressing a moan.

“Stop that, then,” there’s an edge of a whimper in her voice, can’t imagine what she must look like right now.

She sees a devilish grin, biting her lip when the hand deliberately wraps around the outline of her cock against her dress pants, and _oh god, why am I getting hard?_

“Control yourself,” Yongsun orders, the tone heavy and suggestive, squeezing once before opening her purse to touch up her lipstick.

Byulyi’s still catching her breath when the car pulls up a few blocks later, opting to drape her coat against her arm to hide the front of her pants. Yongsun’s arm snakes around her elbow, the thick fabric of her coat doesn’t seem to ward off the heat of the older woman’s body.

She somehow makes it through the initial rubbing elbows, watching as Yongsun gets twirled away with her bright laughter and the bulk of cameras watching her every action.

There’s something dangerous in the air, Byulyi knows it.

“You okay?” Wheein thought to ask, noting the jittery way Byul has been behaving ever since she and Yongsun arrived at the event.

Byulyi just opened her mouth to answer when an onslaught of shutter sounds reached her ears, looking past Wheein to the bounce house at the middle of the park to see Yongsun carrying a boy on her shoulder and two others clinging tightly against her light-washed jeans. Wheein follows her line of sight, wordlessly accepting the soda from Hyejin who came back from the drinks table.

“That’s making the headlines, for sure,” Hyejin comments, jutting her chin towards Yongsun’s general direction, arm slipping around Wheein’s waist.

They’re at a public event for orphaned children organized by Yongsun and Hyejin’s recording company, bringing Byulyi and Wheein as their unnecessary plus ones. _Good press_ , Yongsun told her, _people need the reminder that I’m dating you and that’s not changing any time soon._

“Shouldn’t you be doing the same thing?” Wheein asks, gesturing to the overalls Hyejin explained she picked just in case some kids wanted to play with her.

Hyejin pouts. “I got thirsty.”

Byulyi’s thankful when her two companions are already in their little world with hushed voices and ducked heads. She shakes her head. And the two wonder why all the tabloids make spicy rumors about them. She takes a sip of her drink, mind still reeling from what happened inside the town car on the way here, shivering when she caught her girlfriend’s eyes.

_Yeah, she’s planning something_.

Yongsun keeps it up like that: shooting her suggestive glances from the other side of the open space, “checking in” on her with a slow hand moving up and down her arm, biting her lip unnecessarily as her eyes move over her body. Her breathing is too shallow, with one stare and she’s gone. Yongsun seems to know something else that she doesn’t.

For a moment, Yongsun sticks beside the photographer, one hand making its way inside Byulyi’s back pocket. It’s warm, searing, and Byulyi’s just thankful that there’s a trellis behind them with thick, sprawling vines. The press would have a field day with this if they saw. It’s not a new gesture but the images that surge through the forefront of her mind are raw and recent, the same hand palming her, urging her to thrust faster—

“ _Fuck!_ I’m so sorry,” she feels the cold soda stickily running down her hand, Hyejin making noise before rushing over to help her wipe it. She doesn’t dare look up at Yongsun.

Yongsun presses a kiss against her cheek when someone calls for her again, relishing the minuscule canting of Byulyi’s hips when she squeezed a buttock.

Byulyi draws her eyes away from Wheein who’s watching them with rapt attention, mortified when the confused furrow of her eyebrows smoothens into crude understanding.

Her coat stays draped on her arm and in front of her until lunch comes.

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as they eat. With them at the round table are Hyejin and Wheein then a couple more guys Byulyi recognizes from the group OneWe under the same company, the children eating joyfully at the kiddie tables in the middle of the whole affair. Yongsun wouldn’t pull anything.

This day is just proving that Byulyi better keep her thoughts clear unless she wants to be proven wrong.

She’s lounging back in her chair, satisfied with their meal, one arm idly draped over the back of Yongsun’s chair, not minding the way their chairs are pressed together closer than it should be. Yongun’s leaning heavily against her left side, one hand steady on top of her thigh underneath the tablecloth as she converses with the man two seats over.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

“Oh, Byulyi will do that for me.”

She’s not listening, clearing her throat and apologizing. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Yonghoon just smiles. “Noona’s going to give a speech later, she’s telling me that you’ll walk her to the stage.”

“Ah,” Byulyi nods, glancing at her girlfriend for a moment. “, she mentioned it, yeah.”

Seemingly satisfied, Yongsun continues their conversation but Byulyi only has half a mind because _what the…_

It starts slow, the hand on her thigh moving, a finger slowly tracing the seam against the inside of her thigh, featherlight and with enough promise that Byulyi has to press her thighs together to stop the movement. She aims to send the singer a glare but Yongsun’s still mid-conversation. If people were to look they’d think the smirk she has on her face is because they’re discussing future projects and album launches, not because of the hand slithering out of the tight grip of Byulyi’s closed thighs, tracing higher.

The lull in the conversation is blessed, Yonghoon busy beckoning over a server.

“What are you doing?” she practically hisses, moving her hand to lace their fingers and making a point. “There are _kids_ around, Yong.”

The lone raised eyebrow shouldn’t be this attractive, the smirk on Yongsun’s face shouldn’t make her feel things, but that combined with a _behave, let me enjoy_ has her head swimming, feeling like she’ll fall to the ground despite her sitting down.

Out of her own volition, the sudden heat of the moment allows her to loosen the muscles on her thighs, only has a moment of spreading them an inch before Yongsun continues her lazy touches. They don’t linger in one place, seemingly daring on how far up she can reach before Byulyi moves infinitesimally, chasing.

She doesn’t know how much time has passed in that weird state of mind of being too overly conscious of the fingers lightly tracing the zipper of her pants and not paying attention to their surroundings. Byulyi sways forward in her seat when Yongsun pats her thighs once, the sound of everything flooding back.

“—pleasure to give Solar the stage.”

Her girlfriend’s looking at her with thinly-veiled amusement, Byulyi catches up a second later and almost knocks her chair over in her haste. She offers a hand, walking Yongsun around tables until they reach the stairs at the side of the make-shift stage.

“FIx your pants,” Yongsun whispers, ascending the stairs, and Byulyi flushes, remembering that she left her coat draped over the back of her chair. She stays in the shadows and sure enough, her pants are slightly off-center, her semi not yet straining the fabric but it’s noticeable if someone were to scrutinize. Hyejin and Wheein are walking in her direction, Byulyi remembering the Hyejin and Yongsun will sing a duet at the end of her speech.

“This is our job, huh? Walking them and eating in their place?” Byulyi jokes lightly, wanting to shake off her nerves.

Wheein just looks at her knowingly. “At least you seem to be having fun.”

Byulyi pales. There’s a lot to unpack in the way her insides warm at the thought of them not being as sly as they thought, settling low against her abdomen, and _fuck_.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

**::**

The teasing goes on for the next few days, Byulyi reacts strongly and every time, Yongsun pulls back with a satisfied smirk on her face. It’s a few days later that Yongsun does something about it.

Byulyi’s on the floor of their living room, hunched over a low table with her laptop, eyes almost white from how the lenses of her glasses bounce the light. She’s color-correcting a photo with a concentrated look on her face, hair slipping off of her low bun.

“Hey,” Yongsun slides on the carpet next to her girlfriend, hooking a chin over a shoulder, watching as Byulyi’s fingers adjust this and that.

“I’ll just be a minute,” Byulyi mutters distractedly. “, you can go to bed, I’ll be there in a bit.”

The vibration of Yongsun’s hum on her back is a little distracting, Byulyi eyeing the clock and _maybe_ she can continue editing tomorrow.

“I want to try something.” Well then. “A bedroom thing.”

“Oh?” She’s already breathless, feeling pathetic, Yongun making idle circles against the flat of her stomach.

“I need to prepare a bit but you’re welcome to join me anytime.”

The heat against her body vanishes, Byulyi cursing under her breath as she saves and shuts down her laptop, making sure their front door is locked, the curtains closed, and hurriedly knocks back mouthwash before making her way to their bedroom.

Only the overhead dim lights are open, the sink running inside their ensuite but the door’s closed. She takes off her socks, wonders if she should take off her shorts before nixing the idea, leaning her upper body against two stacked pillows, crossing her ankles together, and waits.

She was half-expecting Yongsun to be wearing something special or _naked_ , but she was still wearing her cute cartoon pajama set, the door of their bathroom clicking softly behind her.

Byulyi raises one eyebrow in question, smiling when Yongsun walks to her side of the bed to press a kiss against her right eye and then— 

“On the edge,” and then she’s walking away, tracing the pole at the middle of their bedroom with intent and _oh_.

Scooting awkwardly to the foot of their bed, Byuli keeps her knees apart, mouth dry at the implication of where tonight will go. Yongsun had that pole installed in their bedroom a year ago under the guise of _I need to practice my performance, Byul-ah_. So far, they’ve been using it for an entirely different purpose.

Usually at night.

Usually when they’ve both got their schedules free the next day because—

A lightbulb flickers to life inside her mind. Tomorrow’s their day off.

Right at the wall in front of the bed is a sound system, Yongsun making her way over to plug her phone in. There’s nothing remotely sexy with how she’s dressed up; pajamas, her usual lazy, messy bun, and the lingering scent of her million skincare products clinging on her skin.

And yet it _works_.

A song comes on, pulsing bass that echoes against their floor, up to Byulyi’s feet planted on the carpet, and pulsing in time with her heartbeat, blood warming. It’s slow, sensual, and when the bass gives in to a vibrating synth, Byul clenches her fists in their sheets, feels her bones rattling.

Yongsuns sways softly to the beat like there’s wind blowing where she’ll roll her body and bend. Her smile is contradictory to the way her slim fingers pluck at the buttons of her top, revealing skin and _oh_.

_She’s not wearing anything_.

Licking her lips and leaning forward, Byulyi plants her elbows on her knees, wanting to be as close as she can get. Devilish thumbs are caught against the waistband, stretching it to reveal skin and no underwear in sight.

“There’s something I want to try tonight,” Yongsun repeats, letting the elastic snap against her skin as she lets go, hissing, before leveling Byulyi with a stare so heavy as she shakes out her hair from its loose bun.

“Which is?”

Yongsun steps forward, the photographer’s shaky exhale bathing the smooth expanse of her stomach. 

“Don’t get hard,” it’s hushed, punctuated with a hand curling around the hair on the nape of her neck, tugging lightly and nails scratching. “If you succeed, you have a reward.” She leans further, breasts drooping heavily against its battle with gravity, enticingly right in front of Byulyi. “Take off your clothes.”

She doesn’t move away, thumbs hooked on her waistband like a promise, Byulyi stripping off of her sweatshirt and shorts. When she stopped at her boxers and simple bra, Yongsun made an impatient noise that has her throwing everything to the side of the bed, to be forgotten until later.

Byulyi waits on bated breath, confused but accepts the sudden soft kiss. Yongsun asks. “Safeword?”

She shivers. The only time they have to bring out their safeword and traffic system is when they’re going to do something new or intense. She does not doubt that it’s both.

“Pothole,” she whispers, nuzzling to the palm cupping her cheek.

“Colors?”

“Green.”

Nodding approvingly, Yongsun turns around, sinfully bending over with a hand against the pole to tug her last piece of clothing off. Byulyi swallows hard, eyes glued on pink flesh puckered open in front of her, almost whimpering when Yongsun cuts off her view when she stands straight.

There’s no telling how long the song was or if it was on the loop but the beat seemed to go on forever, in time with Yongsun’s steps as she circles naked around the pole. A lull in the song and she ends in front of Byulyi with the pole in front of them, fingers and arms flexing as she suddenly takes off, legs spread mid-air, wrapping them around the cool metal.

Byulyi watches, enraptured with the way hard muscles rippled under soft skin, breath hitching when Yongsun slowly presses her center against the pole, the coldness of it sending the singer’s head back as she grits her teeth to trap a whimper. Byulyi always thumbs at her lips then, when they’re close enough, coaxing lips open until they’re both drowning at the sound. She wants to do that now but she sits still, trying her best not to get affected.

Dancing naked on the pole isn’t the best, Byulyi knows, familiar enough to know that the moves Yongsun uses require the least amount of intricacy and purely for seduction.

But it doesn’t make it any less hot, damn it.

She’s watching intently, groaning when Yongsun finally unwraps her legs around the pole, feet back on solid ground, Byulyi’s eyes glued on the smeared slick on the metal, overcome with the urge to clean it with her tongue and then from the source.

Too busy fantasizing, she doesn’t notice the music slow down, Yongsun’s disapproving stare burning through her.

“Byul-ah.”

She snaps her eyes upwards to the tone, wondering what’s wrong when— 

A throb in time with the music resonates within her, Byulyi belatedly realizes that her cock is now erect, precum pearled at the tip, already pointing upwards and ready to be ridden.

She failed.

“Yong, wait, I—”

Yongsun abruptly stops the music, the disapproving click of her tongue making Byulyi’s chest constrict. She makes quick work of unplugging her phone, leaving it by the speakers as she strides towards the bed with purpose, the heavy palm on Byulyi’s chest making her lean back on her elbows, feet still planted firmly on the carpet. At the change, her cock bobs eagerly, biting her lip when a bead dribbles from the head and sliding down the shaft.

“I told you to do one thing,” Yongsun starts, voice hard, bed dipping around Byulyi’s hips when the singer kneels on the bed right on top of her, ass resting back against her thighs. “, wasn’t even that hard to do.” Her lips curve into an unforgiving smirk, Byulyi hating the way her cock seems to respond.

“I’m sorry, I’ll—“ she swallows, doesn’t know what to say or do to make up.

Yongsun’s hair sways softly as she shakes her head, faux-pity on her face. “I’m feeling generous tonight, Byul-ah.” She leans down, Byulyi’s shaky exhale like music to her ears when she pressed their stomachs together, her girlfriend’s cock trapped in between. She grinds upwards, relishing the precum making a line against her stomach, before halting. “I’ll need you to do _one_ thing, okay, baby? Just one and you’ll get to do _anything_ you want.”

Her head’s swimming, out of breath with the different way Yongsun’s leading them tonight. She nods.

“What...tell me?”

Quickly, Yongsun gracefully gets off of her, smoothly slotting herself in the space in between Byulyi’s legs, kneeling on the floor, palms resting on tense thighs where her ass was moments before. Tongue darting out, she licks the line of slick from the base of a cock to the head, swirling her tongue on the divot, moaning when more leaks out.

Byulyi feels her elbow shake at the effort of holding herself up yet can’t turn her eyes away from the sight.

With one last tease, Yongsun levels her with a serious stare. “Don’t come.”

**::**

_This is it. She wants to kill me._

Byulyi can’t do anything but moan, keeping her hands against the duvet after Yongsun slapped her hands away before she can tangle it against soft hair. She’s trying her best to hold on, wanting to please, but _damn it,_ Yongsun’s not making it easy.

A loud slurp echoes in the bedroom, obscene and _foul_ , Byulyi’s abs tensing as she tries to fold herself in half, delirious at how Yongsun’s nose is pressed right against the base of her stomach. The heat of her throat pulls a reaction so primal that she almost sobs, holding back from thrusting deeper. There are tears in her eyes, sobbing thankfully when Yongsun lets up the pressure, fist pumping as she catches her breath.

“Byul-ah,” her voice sounds wrecked yet in control, looking at unfocused eyes. “, don’t you dare. Not until you’re inside of me.”

Then she descends again, no preamble as she takes the cock to the root, swallowing around the head reflexively. Byulyi shouts, couldn’t help it as she grinds her hips upward, the resounding moan around her and the silk heat of Yongsun’s mouth becoming her undoing.

“ _No_ no no, fuck, ‘m sorry I can’t— _fuck!_ Please,” she doesn’t know what she’s pleading for, already imagining the disappointment in Yongsun and—“ _Oh my god_.”

She explodes, wordless and aching, tears on the brink of falling and the pleasure shaking her like an earthquake. Yongsun shows no mercy, drawing back to rest the pulsing shaft against the expanse of her tongue, suckling lightly.

Once the last of her release putters out, Yongsun pulls back, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, and Byulyi shivers because _holy fuck_ , _she’s mad_.

“Up,” Yongsun demands, Byulyi clumsily uses her elbows to climb higher to the bed. Yongsun moves over to a paper bag on her side of the room, Byulyi recognizing it as the nondescript wrapper from the sex toy shop they frequent. “What’s so hard with doing what I say, hm?”

Byulyi works her mouth, trying to come up with an answer but all that comes out is: “I’m sorry, I can’t… it was too much.” The only reason why she caught the sudden stiffness on Yongsun’s spine is because she hasn’t looked away once. “Green,” she reassures, receiving a soft nod, Yongsun’s back still turned to her, shoulders flexing as her girlfriend rolls them back and wears her role once more.

Yongsun scoffs, turning around to face Byulyi with an unimpressed face and something dangling from her finger.

_Oh_. _That’s new._

Yongsun straddles her thighs, wrapping her fingers around a softening cock.

“I need you to be hard before I put this on,” she pumps lazily, fist loose. “Or are you just going to disappoint me all night?”

Byulyi whimpers, her cock stirring, and Yongsun almost looks smug under the downward tug of her mouth. It takes her little time before Byulyi feels raring to go again, weak against the pull of Yongsun’s dominance and how she desperately wants to please after failing _twice_.

The cock ring is of flat, black color; unassuming and warm from where Yongsun was holding it against the bed. She eyes it warily, _green_ barely out of her mouth as Yongsun’s fingers gently work it down her length, pausing every couple of inches to let the blood flow adjust.

It feels _odd_ but not unpleasant; light yet as Yongsun stays straddling her thighs, lazily pumping her cock with half-lidded eyes, her cock starts to feel a bit heavy with every pulse.

“Wow,” Yongsun hums appreciatively, rising on her knees to drag a thicker cockhead against her clit, using it to rub herself with slow circles. “, you’re harder even after an orgasm.” She moans, wetness dripping down.

And the thing is, Byulyi _feels_ it. She looks down on herself, mesmerized when the tip parts sodden lips, not wanting to look away when it catches against a pulsing entrance and _fuck_.

“Holy shit.”

She breathes through her nose, instinctively thrusting upwards a few inches the same time Yongsun works her way down, almost taking Byulyi’s whole length in one go. The sensations are more intense, Byulyi grappling for the strings of her sanity. A palm spreads against her sternum as Yongsun catches her breath, half-lidded eyes on her as she sinks, clit pressing deliciously underneath.

“ _Mm,_ fuck, babe. You’re... _hnff_...bigger.” Yongsun shivers, making figure eights with her hips as she drives the cock even deeper. “You’ll let me use you, won’t you? You’ve already had your— _ah!—_ fun.” She pulls out, leaving just the tip to torturously clench her muscles around it and savor the wrecked groan from Byulyi’s lips. “It’s my turn.”

Moans bounce off of every surface, Yongsun riding her earnestly, head thrown back as lewd encouragements spill from her mouth. Byulyi’s fingers feel numb from where it was digging against their duvet, not knowing where to put them until Yongsun juts her chin at them. It’s not a clear command but it gets the message nonetheless, Byulyi immediately palming soft hips, slotting her thumbs against the bone. She slowly thrusts upwards, just incrementally meeting Yongsun’s, and the howl of approval spurs her on until they’re both rocking the bed, making a mess of their sheets, and surely will get neighbor complaints tomorrow.

“Close,” is the only warning she gets, unprepared for how _tight_ Yongsun suddenly is, making thrusting hard. The pressure feels heavenly, feeling drool drip down the side of her mouth as she waits for her own orgasm to come and confused when it _doesn’t_.

_It’s the cock ring_.

Yongsun’s orgasm barely tapers off when she starts moving her hips again, almost sluggishly, head lolling to the side to expose the firmness of a strained neck. It’s slow as molasses, Byulyi delirious from tethering the edge of pain and pleasure as Yongsun continues grinding, letting the singer truly use her body in any way she sees fit.

Byulyi cries when she’s subjected to another torture of a pulsing cunt, thrashing her head side by side, letting Yongsun ride it out.

Her cock slaps against her stomach wetly with their combined fluids, leaking precum steadily and almost an angry red. Yongsun drops to her side, propped on an elbow as one hand slowly takes off the cock ring. The sudden onslaught of blood finally flowing again elicits a sob, cut short when Yongsun grabs hold of the base and _squeezes_ to hold off the orgasm.

“Should I punish you?” Yongsun teases, easing the pressure before tightening her grip again. “Won’t make you come even though you’re already begging for it?”

Byulyi starts crying then, startling Yongsun enough that she’s considering calling the safeword herself or at least calling out a _yellow_ but the younger woman takes in a shuddering breath to answer.

“Okay, I… I deserve it. Please.”

That’s… new.

They’ve never explored this side of their dynamics before and something in the earnest way that her girlfriend sounds and how she tries to wipe her tears efficiently without making big gestures grips at Yongsun’s heart. They’ll explore punishments another time.

She waits for Byulyi to calm down before bumping their noses, Byulyi’s half-gone eyes confused but opens her mouth for a deep kiss, relaxing against the bed.

“That’s it, relax for me, baby.” She eases the pressure slowly, slow slow slow as she swipes a thumb at the head, making sure every inch of Byulyi’s cock gets attention. “You did so well, made me come so hard.” She’s cooing, carding a hand through disheveled hair and letting Byulyi suckle on her collarbone—a habit of hers when she’s starting to drop to subspace. “I think you deserve this instead, yeah? You deserve this, baby. Go ahead.”

Her orgasm is more of a slowly leaking pipe than a fountain, every pass of her hand getting messier as come flows from the head, Yongsun peppering kisses against the skin she can reach without dislodging Byulyi from where she moved to suck a nipple softly instead.

“I love you, Byul-ah.”

Byulyi doesn’t say anything, already dropped, but curls her hands against a hip possessively, still pressed against the swell of Yongsun’s breasts.

Yongsun smiles.

_Experiment success._

**::**

“I fuckin’ swear to god,” Wheein mutters under her breath, plans of making pancakes and watching cartoons and generally enjoying a slow morning with Hyejin is currently on hold, cursing continuously as she takes the elevator to the right floor. “Swear I’m fuckin’ moving. They do this shit every damn time.”

She smooths her glare when the elevator dings open and there, at the end of the hallway and in front of Byulyi and Yongsun’s shared apartment, is an awkward-looking food delivery guy.

“Good morning,” he greets. It’s so embarrassing that this happens too often that they’re actually _acquainted_. Again, Wheein revisits the thought of moving to a different apartment building. Or on the other side of Seoul.

“I’m so sorry for this,” she grimaces, pulling out the spare keys to her friend’s apartment.

He puts his hand up in surrender, giving Wheein two cups of coffee and a bag of breakfast. “They leave a good tip.”

Wheein laughs at that because _yeah, they do_.

He takes off with a small salute, Wheein closing the door behind her and walking the familiar steps to the master’s bedroom. Yongsun is lounging on the bed, clearly naked under the covers—that are thankfully covering up to her chin this time—Byulyi’s head peeking from underneath and snoring heavily, having the decency to smile sheepishly at Wheein.

“I could kiss you right now,” Yongsun greets, accepting the food and setting them on the bedside table.

Wheein glares. “You know I’m not always going to let the delivery guy in when you two fuck so hard you can’t move the next day, right?”

Yongsun snorts around the lid of her coffee, the movement jostling Byulyi enough for her to complain. “You always do, though.”

Wheein’s glare doesn’t falter, maintaining eye contact with the singer until she’s got Yongsun’s purse in her hands, pulling out a few bills. Yongsun just waves her hand.

Finally, Wheein grins. “Delivery guy’s right. You _do_ tip nice.”

**::**

**the end.**

**::**

**the next chapter is coming soon :)**

**::**

bit bummed bout uni money shit but hey, that’s life

thank you to my friend for this!

all mistakes are mine!

follow me on twitter: [**rexwrites**](http://twitter.com/rexwrites) coz y not?

thank you, stay safe, and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> **follow the link/s on my[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rexwrites/status/1341058168483315712?s=20)for updates and if you want to be my friend! :D **


End file.
